All of Me
by KatylovesLuluxoxMax
Summary: Zevie songfic to All of me by John Legend. Stevie doesn't feel good about herself, so Zander tries to make her. Story better than summary.


**Heyyyy fanfiction! I have a new story but it's just a one shot. I know I haven't been on here in ages and I'm sure most of you are planning to MURDER ME for not updating my story "Pitch Perfect" in a while but I have an excuse! I lost my pitch perfect DVD and I can't remember what happens next! So please leave in the reviews in the Pitch Perfect story what comes next and suggestions on what can actually happen in the next chapter and then I'll update it ASAP. This is another zevie story, well it's actually a songfic based on the song All of me by John Legend. Okay, let me just start by saying I love this song! I have been wanting to do a zevie one shot on this since I actually taught about and listened to the lyrics of the song. So without further ado, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "All of me" or the characters in this story.**

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

Zander's POV

Stevie and I were alone in the band room. I was sitting down on the corner of the couch with Stevie's legs on top of my lap as she lies down fiddling with her hair. I was explaining to her about how I wanted to ask out this girl but didn't know how to. "I don't which of my greatest pick-up lines to use, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" or, "I think there's something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off of you."."

Stevie's face lit up, "And when everything doesn't work, I know what you can say."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I bothered you, I will never talk to you again for the rest of my life. She will be so relieved!"

I simply rolled my eyes at her and chuckled slightly. She then smiled and I returned one. At least she was listening. Then the room became silent. I looked over to Stevie who seemed to be thinking of something really hard. I wonder what's wrong. "Steves?" I asked. She looked up at me immediately. "You look like something's bugging you, what's up?"

"I'm fine, serious." She answered back. I could only tell that she wasn't fine but I don't bother to fight back already knowing I won't win this battle.

_Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

The rest of the band shortly comes in meaning that it was time to practice. After one and a half hours of practice, Kacey decided to end it there. Throughout those ninety minutes, I couldn't stop thinking about Stevie. "Okay, don't forget we have a big gig on Saturday, we'll be playing at the mall's fashion show next weekend, so practice, practice, practice. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a shoe sale at the mall that is waiting for me!" squealed Kacey as she ran off in a blink of an eye. Kevin and Nelson left too which just left Stevie and I in the quiet room.

I decided to bring up the topic we had earlier. "So, Stevie about earlier…"

"If you're going to ask out that girl I really meant what I said about the never speaking to her again thing. "She says without letting me finish.

"Yeah, I don't think that's goanna happen" I say, "I'm talking about you being sad all of a sudden."

"For the last time, I wasn't nor am I sad! "She yelled. I knew it wasn't going g to be that easy, she's too stubborn.

"Stevie, I know you and you weren't fine." She sighed, "Is there anything you wanna get off your chest" I add.

"Fine, but you asked for it." She said. I just nod as she explains everything." When you were talking about how perfect this girl was and how you were going to ask her out, I guess I was sort of, jealous." She says

I just look at her. She continues, "I guess no one will ever love me, I'm not the prettiest girl in the world or anything like that I just I don't know maybe I'm not supposed to have anyone love me."

I slightly raise my eyebrows at the nonsense I'm hearing. I then find myself leaning in getting closer and closer until my lips are on hers. She slowly kisses me back. The kiss was short but gentle and sweet.

She then looks surprised at my actions. Then I start, "Stevie, any guy in the world will be lucky enough to have you, your smart, funny, sweet, irresistible and an incredible kisser by the way," I then see her blush a bit As I continue, "your talented, a great friend and your beautiful." I lay a small kiss on top of her head, "And if you even have any imperfections, they're all just perfect to me." I whisper into her right ear. Before I can even say anything else, she attacks me with her lips again. This time, the kiss is a bit longer. She then pulls away and say, "Thank you zander, for everything." I smile at her until my phone goes off. I then see the time. "I have to go home now but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She says **(fault in our stars thing going on there (;) **

I grab my bag and head for the door but not without stopping first and turning around to tell Stevie one last thing, "Oh and the girl I wanted to ask out, it was going to be you, just so you know."

**Well there it was. I hope you guys liked it and I know I didn't use the whole song but I couldn't think of what I could have used for that part. Please r and r and yeah that's it. Uh buh byeee!**


End file.
